


Infra Red

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blood and Gore, Civil War, F/M, Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: You were merely a young woman, who was send to war, after no other perspective in life was left for you. But you knew very well what would happened, like an inner voice had told you about it. Still you hadn’t expected that you would be the beginning of Kimblee’s insanity and that you would vanish from this earth without anybody having a knowledge of you.I wanted to write a little bit diffrent, so here it is, hope you will enjoye it.English is not my first langauge.





	Infra Red

You would be just another victim, a toy, he would play with till you were broken to the point of no return. 

It has all began with the civil war in Ishval or even when you began to breathe the air of this world for the first time. Unfortunately, you were also a horrible part of this, still an unnecessary soldier of the military, but you were there. The worst thing was, that you were pushed into the military by your family. You were always against war or similar things, that involved violence but they wanted you to be useful to the country at least. ‘Be a use to them, if you can’t do anything for us.’, they said. You believed them and tried. You tried so hard, do it right and pass the test, so you could enter the military. It was difficult and your body wasn’t trained, but you made it.

 

And in Ishval the things turned even more worse, took another direction in the meaning of ‘war’, you could even imagine. The only thoughts in your mind were about to run away, but you weren’t this kind of person, to refuse rules and orders. The only thing you were, was just a weak woman – more a young adult -, that was basically afraid of everything. You didn’t understand, how they could send you to Ishavl and pressing a gun in your hand, thinking you could deal with the situation. 

Then…then, the day came where you met him: The crimson alchemist. The man, who had cause so many deaths among the people of the country you fought against. But he also didn’t show any mercy for your or his comrades. He just laughed, laughed about the fact that the military was so weak and needed the state alchemist to get the job done. And between the dead soldiers and citizens, were you lying, almost dead. In this moment, you couldn’t breathe, cry or feel anything and like under hypnoses you stood up. That was the time, when you had a small light inside of you, burning up. Brave was this the wrong word, but enough that run through your body, so you could flee. To run away from the battlefield, which was soaked in blood, because of what Solf J. Kimblee had done. But the blue, lustful eyes, had seen you alive. So, that was the reason he followed you into the night and the desert. Because he wanted to see you beyond broken and dead. 

Weren’t you just a child, you thought. A sacred, helpless child? No, you were just a dog of the army and a weak one, not even human anymore. Your knees began to shake, when your heard him laugh in amuse. “Scared, are we?”, was all he said. “I must admit miss, to see you like this, make me feel almost a little bit of pity.” His blue eye glow in the dark, like the moon itself and again he laughed. “Just almost…” You wanted to scream but couldn’t opened your mouth and after a short while of silence between the two of you, he moved. 

“What a shame…”, spoke the animalistic voice, breathe hitching in euphoria, because Kimblee knew what would happened to you. His hands clapped together and suddenly a heavy power, made your lower limbs incapable of doing anything, in just a split of seconds. Sounds, that were high and so annoying, numbed your ears and you found yourself laying a few meters away from him.

With panic, your eyes tried to focus and to analyzed the situation. 

The opened wounds, which were not just your legs, your downer stomach area was also included. Blood where everywhere and after the shock ended you saw, how big the extent of Kimblee’s alchemy really was. The right lower leg was gone, just a few bits of flesh where hanging around and the bone was also visible. The left one was burned and your abdomen was teared opened, so the guts where outside. 

A dusty cloud was around you, which caused you to be coughed and you heard a laugh. The man was meanwhile near you, and had crouched down beside your lying, bleeding figure. His hand took a string of the organs, that where taking a break, outside of the body. The warm hand of Solf enclosed it completely and slid over it. Almost stroke it, but he would do that soon enough with his cock anyway. He already felt, how hard his dick was inside if the blue military pant. Pressing against the materiel and he would bet, that…’Clam down, you can have your fun in any seconds.’ He focused now on you, how you suffered and cried out in pain. 

“What a view…but, where are my manners, I still haven’t introduced myself. “, he said and stroke your hair to the side. “Major Solf J. Kimblee is my name.” The crimson alchemist leaned forward, so he could kiss your forehead. For a moment, there was this warm feeling that remembered you at home. But then you tried, with all the strength, that was left in your body to get him away from you. This action failed, when the older man caught your wrist and used his alchemy on them. He didn’t destroy them, just made them break and that was the reason for a horrific scream. “Lower your voice darling.”, said Kimblee clam and pressed one hand down on your mouth, pushing your jaw together. He waited till he was sure, that the pain was gone and soon released your mouth. 

“We both know what will happened, so just try to enjoy it as far as possible, darling.” Your body and mind got even more numb after you heard what said. He stood up and went back to the body part, where your legs supposed to be. The alchemist got one his knee, gripping your hipbones roughly and lifted your downer body, to get you closer to him. “Please don’t do this, I beg you.”, you cried out weakly and saw, through a blurry vision, how he removed the rest of your trousers. “There is no turning back now, miss.”


End file.
